Three Year Tension
by FESmutLover
Summary: Soren and Ilyana had a great affair during the mad king's war, and they at last meet again after three years during the laguz war against Begnion. Soren / Ilyana, LEMON warning, also not intended to be IC.


**Author's Note: Read my latest profile update for important news on the future of my lemons!**

Soren had a very unique standpoint when it came to both romance and sex.

Soren wasn't even close to a skirt chaser like Gatrie. He was a logical person, and he focused all of his attention on the company. He analyzed people, and he certainly didn't "hang out" with them. His early life experiences had made him despise people, and people assumed he was incapable of emotion because he had grown so cold and callous.

But that was wrong. Soren had the same characteristics as all men at his core, even though he was a different species, he seemed much closer to beorc, and liked to consider himself one. He had a lot of emotion locked away, and for some reason, Ilyana had been the trigger to his lust.

Ilyana had a pretty face and silky hair, a nice skinny body, phenomenal legs, and mesmerizing curves. Despite that, Soren had seen many women in Melior that were quite obviously very slutty, and he had seen far more impressive features- shorter skirts, larger breasts, and certainly more revealing clothing. Ilyana certainly wasn't bad- she was quite hot. But she didn't compare to some of the best the whole company had seen, and the best that people Gatrie, Boyd, and Shinon all tried to get.

Odd though, that Ilyana would be the trigger. Eventually he had figured out why though- his body seemed to have realized before his mind that he could get away with her. She was a part of the company, so he could make some strategy for the two, and Soren wouldn't be leaving one random night to bed a woman in Melior, which would clearly arise much suspicion.

So Soren analyzed Ilyana, and he quickly formulated a plan. One night, during a campfire feast, Soren approached the girl and traded her a spare drumstick for handjob. The girl had been shocked by the offer, naturally, but of course she accepted at the end of the day, given the reward she was offered. From there, they began to make a larger deal- Soren, in charge of the company's rations, increased Ilyana's daily food supply by nearly 120%, in exchange for regular sex. In time, Ilyana became quite good at it, and she had really gotten over her hunger problems by the end of the mad king's war- but Soren had made her a far more lustful person for that.

Naturally, after she left with her merchant caravan, Soren was surprised, and also angered. However, he withheld those emotions as well, to avoid any cause for suspicion, as always. He figured that was why he left. She had joined them in a search for her caravan. A story made up about how she had grown close to the group and wanted to stay would be too odd to believe. So he let her go. Three years later, however, Soren was quite pleased when Ike told him the merchants were coming to assist the laguz alliance.

**~*~*~* Current Time *~*~*~**

The merchants entered the camp, and Soren waited until just the right moment. The group went on, and Ilyana was the last to pack up all her things and get out, running to catch up with them.

Then, Soren sped by Ilyana in a quick walk, and used just enough shoulder force to knock the girl to the ground. He spun on his heel, and then grabbed her hand, placing his crumpled up note inside of it.

"I apologize" he said in his monotonous tone, and then pulled her to her feet before walking off.

"Um... yes... no problem..."

She met him in his tent at 11:20 sharp, as the note instructed.

Soren immediately closed the book he was writing in, and turned his chair around.

"And I've finished my work right when I planned too. So, close the door tightly behind you."

"I know" she replied, tying the tent shut from the inside.

"I assume you've missed me?"

"Well yes, and you've missed me. Still, was pushing me down necessary?"

"It goes with the cold personality people assume I always have. It was the first idea that popped into my head."

"Didn't you think it could, you know, hurt me?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now, are you going to blow me or not?"

The girl sighed, dropped her cape, and tossed her bag of tomes to the side.

"I can't stay mad at you."

She walked over to him, her sexy hips swaying making Soren harder, and she kneeled down in front of him. She brushed Soren's mage robes to the side, which Soren dropped off, and then unzipped Soren's pants and pulled out his member. She gave him some slight pre-rubbing, despite the fact that he was already rock hard, no doubt from the sex he wanted for three years. Ilyana was upset about how he had gotten them to this situation, but even so, she was quite aroused, and quite excited to taste him again.

She closed her mouth around him, and circled her tongue around just his head. It was very salty, but in a very savory way. In truth, she hadn't gotten over her hunger problem- the food she desired had just changed from extra bread and meat to Soren's semen. A massive sigh of pleasure escaped Soren as she began. With his head wet, she continued to advance and lick his shaft, running her tongue over the bluging blood vessels in his seven inches. Soren made his final adjustments in his chair, removing the last of his robes and using those robes as a pillow, tipping his head back in pleasure. He closed his eyes completely and began to breath deeply. Meanwhile, his hands found her head, and he pulled her closer to him.

Ilyana pushed all the way up to his hilt, easily overcoming the gag reflex as she always did, and calmly allowing Soren to slide down her throat. Soren moaned loudly at the feeling of being deep throated, and tightly gripped his chair. He had gone without it for far too long. Soren pulled her in even more, burying Ilyana's face in his pubic hair. As Ilyana extended her tongue out a played with his balls, Soren's hands stroking her her soft hair turned into a tight grip. He held her where she was, bucking his hips against her face and practically fucking her throat. Ilyana's hands pushed his hips back against his chair, forbidding him to finish himself, and instead she slowly tantalized him with a calm bobbing.

"Oh, come on Ilyana..."

She utterly caressed his penis inside her mouth, using her tongue to circle him and drag up his shaft, toying with his head and tracing his slit, everything she did eliciting moans from Soren. As Soren's fluids began to drip off of him, Ilyana let the mixture from her mouth of Soren's precum and her saliva pour out just a bit, and coated her hands in it, rubbing his balls again and rolling them about between her hand, very gently stroking them with her thumb and causing Soren even more pleasure.

"Ilyana, you're so amazing... please..."

Her bobbing slowed down.

"Please!"

Her favorite part. To make Soren beg. She smiled and chuckled, then at last obliged him, beginning to speed up after pinning his hips down once more. Her bobbing grew faster and faster, and she smacked his member about with his tongue. His rock hard manhood moved up and down her throat and he gripped her hair tightly and and held her in, Ilyana preparing to receive his load just before he exploded and his seed was madly pumped down her throat. His semen held up for three years, Ilyana too moaned and caught as much as she could on her tongue, experiencing that salty drink. As his orgasm filled up her belly, she released his hips and allowed to push himself in as deep as he desired. Ilyana nearly choked on her favorite milkshake, but was still able to take it all in and lick him nice and clean before letting him fall out of her mouth.

"You're a goddess, Ilyana..." he panted.

"You taste very good. Maybe even better than before." She replied.

"Well, it has been built up for three years..."

Soren stood up, leaving his robes on the chair, and removed his black undershirt, leaving just his member hanging out through the opening in his black boxers, the rest of his body bare. Ilyana stepped out of her knee-high boots, and removed her wrist band, tossing everything onto the pile of unwanted clothes Soren had begun. Soren then advanced towards her, and pulled the golden rings from her hair, allowing it to fall freely. He wiped his own semen off of Ilyana's mouth, and planted a kiss on her lips.

Ilyana snaked her arms around Soren, and held him tight before falling back onto her tactician's makeshift bed of blankets. Soren positioned himself on top of her, and pulled her fitting top over her head, leaving her naked from the waist up. He advanced towards her, straddling her and kneeling.

Soren placed his member directly between Ilyana's breasts, and she smiled up and him, pressing them together on his manhood, squeezing him between her cleavage. Soren began to slide himself back and forth through her breasts, massaging her chest, squeezing them as they adjusted to each other's size, and rolling her stiff nipples in small circles, light hums of pleasure escaping him while Ilyana's hands moved to grip the blankets beneath her as she moaned.

Erect again, Soren wasted no time, immediately turning Ilyana over and moving his hands. One slipped up under her first layers of hair, gripping her head from behind, while his other arm hugged around her waist and brought her into a doggy style position.

Ilyana willingly backed up, pushing her rear onto him, and she felt him grow harder. The hand at her head held it's grip, but the hand at her waist moved to the girl's skirt and folded it up, then pulled her underwear down. Her anus exposed, Soren pushed inside of her.

At last, what the two truly wanted. Foreplay was welcome, but Soren loved to feel her tight walls around him in her warmth, and Ilyana felt complete with Soren inside of her, a feeling like absolutely no other, forcing both of the two to moan out loudly.

Soren changed his grip again, and Ilyana crawled backwards, moving her ass right up to his pubic hair. Soren tightly gripped her hips this time, and then pushed in deeper, going as far as he could, leaning forward into the pelvic thrust and causing Ilyana to shout out, push up away from the blankets with her arms, and arch her back, lower body moving downward with Soren's momentum. Ilyana's eyes were clenched shut, and she bit her lip, screaming out Soren's name in the pleasure that overwhelmed her. All the while Soren was in ecstasy as well.

"Ngh... Rrrr... Il-Ilyana... Oh, yes... GAH!" He shouted out, still trying to push in deeper while perspiring madly.

Ilyana lay down completely, and Soren leaned forward with her, getting even deeper, however slightly. Ilyana allowed Soren to press her arms down, and got a tight grip, then dug her heels into Soren's ass to push him in just a millimeter deeper. It was incredible Soren could fit in this far, with nearly the majority of his pubic hair between her cheeks, literally balls deep in Ilyana's back entrance.

Soren pulled out, and thrust back in, Ilyana using her heels to aid him on the return and lifting her ass up in time with his thrusts. It felt as though he penetrated Ilyana all the way through with the fast momentum of a thrust returning him to his same deep position, and Ilyana screamed out his name as he boned her hard in her ass.

"Soren! Goddesses, Soren! Fuck me! Ah... ha... Faster!"

He began to increase his pace.

"Yes... yes... Soren, just one more, break me! SOREN!"

He pierced her on his downward thrust, and she spewed her sexual juice across his blanket. Soren, panting, rested in her rear.

Ilyana, still panting, order him to continue.

"Come on, Soren... I said... ah... ha... ha... I said FUCK ME FASTER! EXPLODE!"

Soren began again, and his pace continued gradually, and then increased quicker, Ilyana screaming out the entire time to never stop. After a great amount of intercourse, Soren finally finished, shouting out Ilyana's name and flooding her ass.

"Ashera yes! ILYANA!"

Eyes still shut tight and grunting, Soren pulled out of Ilyana as she was overflowing, pulled her skirt and underwear down entirely, and finished emptying his load on outside ass cheeks and up as far as her middle back, shots of hot sticky seed coating her.

"At least... you didn't get my skirt... this might take a while to wash off..."

Soren tossed the last bit of clothing he had removed to the side, still straddling Ilyana.

Ilyana rolled over again, reached up, and pulled Soren down to her, kissing him again.

"Even anal sex is foreplay, right?" She seductively whispered in his ear.

"Let's finish this properly..." Soren agreed.

She began to stroke him, slowly returning him to his erect state a final time.

"One more time, get nice and hard for me..."

Soren lifted Ilyana up, and she locked her legs around his waist, while Soren moved his hands to her hips. Then, he turned the blanket beneath them over with one of his hands, and laid down on the other side, not covered in his own semen. He grabbed an extra blanket, and covered the two with it.

Ilyana smirked down at him, and Soren stretched back before moving his hands so one fondled her right ass cheek while the other gripped her shoulder, Soren sitting up to whisper to her.

"I've had my fun... take a ride, Ilyana..."

He kissed her, and pushed just into her before pulling her down with him, the two laying there with Soren resting beneath Ilyana while inside of her. Ilyana kissed him in return, and began to lift up and down on and off of his stiff red member.

Ilyana gripped Soren's shoulders tightly, using him as a hold as she rode him. Soren then moved his arms around her back and moved his face in between her breasts, suckling and licking them as they adjusted to one another. As Soren continued to nibble and lick her nipples, Ilyana held his head tightly, all the while continuing to move up and down on him, the two pleasing each other. Soren moved one of his hands down, and rubbed Ilyana's clit gently while sucking her breasts and experiencing her warm inner corridors. In response, Ilyana cried on in pleasure, arched her back, and forced herself further onto his erection.

Ilyana began to lift herself on and off of Soren ever faster, positioned herself so he perfectly hit her sweet spot each time she pushed down on him, and the two moaned in unison, and both desperately held in an orgasm- by far the most pleasurable activity they did, this form of intercourse was what the two had wanted for so long.

The two went long into the night, constantly getting closer and closer to an orgasm, but desperately holding themselves in. After Ilyana had been riding Soren a good half hour, which passed by in several seconds, she came.

Soren's member quivered as Ilyana's sexual waves splashed across him, and he was pushed over the edge as her arms, legs, and vagina all tightened around him, Ilyana pushing her breasts against him at the same time. He exploded again, and made sure every bit of his seed was planted deep inside Ilyana before he finally pulled out.

The two kissed again, and then lay together on the large pile of blankets, drifting off to sleep together.


End file.
